A-Z Talon and Quinn drabbles
by mrboxturtle
Summary: ZZZzzzz... mimimimi... Quinn smiled at Talon, who was standing in a corner. "I hope our love story wasn't that boring." She looked down again and smiled at the sleeping form of their three year old daughter. "Huh? Did you say something?"
1. Chapter 1

A-Absence

Quinn never woke up slowly. Everyday her eyes would snap open, and yet, no matter how hard she tried to convince Talon, he almost never stayed for two days. Only on Snowdown or her birthday would she have a pair of arms comfortably wrapped around her and a firm presence near her when she woke up. But that of course, didn't stop Quinn from setting up shop from Talon's room whenever one of her missions took her there.

B-Bashful

One of the shortest visits Talon payed to Quinn was on Heartseekers Day, when he dropped in, shoved the package of chocolates in her hands and then ran out, all the while blushing furiously.

C-Caught

Once, when Quinn visited the Du Coteau mansion, Katarina caught her. Actually, she caught them kissing. Or, more acurately, they were caught making out. She promised not to tell, as long as Quinn passed a note that looked suspiciously like a death threat to Garen. (a/n: I hate Garen x Katarina)

D-Dance

She loved to dance, whether it was a serene, romantic moment underneath the stars, a happy, crazy shakedown in her room, or even a stately waltz at Talon's estate. Unfortunately for her, he was extremely reluctant to dance, finally giving in and admitting to her that he couldn't. That, of course, only served to make her want to teach him the fine art of kicking off your shoes, and dance your dignity away.

E-Eggrolls

During the few times the pair traveled to Ionia together, the very first thing Quinn did was, well, kiss the good, solid ground under her feet and retch up all of the disgusting airship food she forced down her throat during the trip. But immediately after that, the duo would always race to find the nearest food vendor or restaurant that sold these miniature versions of heaven. They would often get into comical fights over who would get the last one. Needless to say, Quinn usually won.

F-Flowers

Every single time one visited the other, they would bring flowers. Talon usually went for the mysterious, sexy ones that look best as a single flower, like roses and white lilies. Quinn, however, gave large, bright bouquets of flowers, not at all fitting the color scheme of Noxus in general. They loved each other.

G-Gentle

She would sometimes put Talon's head on her lap, and just play with his long, black hair. It was funny how he would go from distant and cold to relaxed and very much human. During these times, they would rarely talk, usually just enjoying each others presence, and thinking. Talon would repay the favor when they cuddled, usually with Quinn curled up on the bed, and Talon's body stretched out like a lazy cat around her.

H-Habit

Whenever he didn't have his cloak and hood on, Talon always had a peculiar habit of running his hand through his hair, as if purposely trying to mess it up. Quinn thought about it, and realized that she wasn't any better, with her constant drawing of anything and everything in her journal. It was a pretty weird habit as well.

 **I realize that the alphabet doesn't have 8 letters in it, but this stuff is hard! As always, if you review, please recommend how I can improve. It always helps.**


	2. Chapter 2

I-Ideals

They loved each other, for sure, but sometimes their differences in ideals set them at odds. One man got mysteriously ran over by a carriage after staring at Quinn's legs for too long, to which the ranger was left mystified. On the other hand, Quinn would give out food to the starving children on the streets in Noxus whenever she had some on her. Talon objected, but stopped once she reminded him that he was once among them.

J-Jacket

One time, Talon left behind a jacket with a note: This is for when I'm not here. You're going to have to drape it on yourself, though. Quinn found on the collar Marcus Du Coteau stitched in blue silk. Of course, she resolved to never wear it once she saw the seven blades sewn on the inside of the jacket, along with a note that read _Box Openers. Definitely not what it looks like_.

K-Kiss

The very first kiss they shared was in a rainy back alley in Noxus. It wasn't an actual kiss, just a brush of the lips. Nor it was consensual, but at least he was a damn good kisser. He pinned her up against the wall, knife to her throat. Then he leaned in, and just... kissed her. Of course he left right after, this being Talon we are talking about.

L-Laughter

The one thing that Talon loved the most was... food, and then Quinn, but the third thing was her laughter. It was a bright happy sound, whether it was just a suppressed giggle or her rolling on the floor, her stomach crunched up in uncontrollable shakes. Like that time when he was still half asleep and accidentally put on one of Katarina's spare jumpsuits. When the pair of women saw him, still oblivious to anything, well... best not mention that to him.

M-Magical

There was one time when Quinn visited Noxus, and during her stay, there was a rare sunny day. The sunlight reflected off of the raindrops still on the city of Noxus, and it was quite beautiful. The pair spent that day on the rooftop, cuddling. In the late afternoon, the sun set behind them, and they were admiring the first of the stars to appear. It was then Talon created a single, lasting memory of this picture, a beautiful woman with her skin aglow with golden sunlight, and her eyes, staring up in the rapidly darkening sky, shining silver in the starlight.

N-Novels

One day she was wandering through his private library and was surprised to see a stack of famous romance novels on a table, like _Pride and Prejudice and Minions_ , _Wuthering Heights_ , and _Gone With the Wind_. But at the same time, it was just the sort of thing that Quinn expected of Talon. After all, he did have very good taste in women.

O-O

There was a hole in his heart before she came. He felt empty, as if purpose had been taken from his life when Marcus left. She filled it, constantly keeping him on guard for another of her 'pranks'. She was fun, she was silly, she was... an angel to him. A very quirky one that had an unhealthy obsession with her bird, but what is perfect in this world?

P-Perfect

They were not perfect soldiers, nor loyal citizens, or even human beings. But they were perfect for each other. They were as different as you can possibly get, and yet, Talon and Quinn made it work for them. They met in secret, dated in secret, and even... cuddled in secret. These young'uns today are daring.

 **Hiya people! Here's the next eight letters. Maybe you can perhaps review this story please? Considering its my birthday soon? Pretty please?**


	3. Chapter 3

Q-Quiet

Whenever Talon did visit, after the initial excitement, they would often settle into a comfortable silence. Quinn would usually lean against the headboard of her bed, drawing something in her journal, or reading a book. Talon would just be cleaning his blades. Neither of them minded this routine, quiet in the daytime, rowdy at night time. Who would've ever guessed that Talon would be such an aggressive... *ahem*... cuddler?

R-Rain

It was almost always raining in Noxus, but Quinn didn't mind. During the brief respites, everything smelled so nice and fresh, even if it was only for a few minutes before the smell of flooded sewers made its way up the mountain. Fortunately, they only needed to bear the smell for a little while before the rain started again and washed the smell away.

S-Stay

Talon once accidentally woke Quinn up while he was leaving, something he didn't realize at all. Stay, she breathed out, before burrowing back into her blankets. Talon paused at the doorway, looking back and forth from the cold, coffee-less world and a warm, Quinn-ful bed.

He stayed.

T-Tug-a-War

Whenever they fought, the couple would sleep on opposite sides of the bed, with a tug-of-war ensuing. There was a rhythm to it, so that just as one was falling asleep, the other would pull it to their side. The one who gave up and went to the other side of the bed lost, with the score currently being 0-5, Quinn. She wasn't sure if he let her win, or maybe he just wanted to

U-Umbrella

It rained almost every single day in Noxus, and one time when she was caught out in the rain, coming right out of the Sinful Succelence, she realized that Talon was waiting for her outside. He was in disguise, of course, but changing his appearance also changed his personality, going from all cold to a cheerful yandere person. When they got back to the mansion, however, she realized that she prefered him in his tsundere form, even though the "dere" part of it hadn't happened yet.  
"Talon?"  
"What."  
"Please don't ever change."  
"..."

V-Victory

Quinn was quick to turn everything into a competition, and it didn't help that Talon had a bit of a gloating streak inside him. They competed over everything, from pranks to missions completed. Quinn had this funny victory dance, where she laughed and jumped all over the place, while when Talon won, he just smirked and leaned back in his chair, giving her his know-it-all look.

W-Warmth

Quinn wasn't a very lazy person. It was that she just hated getting out of bed. Why would anyone get up at an ungodly hour to do something that they didn't enjoy? Especially when there was a nice comfortable bed, with nice warm sheets, and a nice, warm, half-naked Talon in there too! He looked so h-a-w-t the few times she managed to see him asleep, with his black hair lying messily everywhere on his head.

X-XOXO

Whenever they had time, the couple would sit together and ponder life's mysterys. Why did XOXO stand for hugs and kisses? Why did the chicken cross the road? And most puzzling, do I smell food? Actually, Quinn did most of the thinking and conspiracy making. Talon just sat there making constipated faces as if he was about to burst into an uncontrollable laughter. (Last time he lost control, he slept on the couch. Which he also did when he called her, um, delicious mustard and miso soup a "very good meat pie".)

Y-Yogurt

Talon usually had a voraicious appetite for food, until it came to yogurt. Quinn thought it was so adorable the way that he investigated any food that had anything that had to do with yogurt. He'd sniff it, then peer at it from several directions, then hold it up to the light, then have Quinn test-taste it for any yogurt poisoning. Quinn once gave him a carton of unflavored yogurt and called it "milk pudding". The result was a Talon deep in thought, sitting in his favorite chair for days, looking at that same plastic cup.  
"Quinn?"  
"Yep?"  
"Can I have some more milk pudding? You know, the type you gave me a few days ago."  
Quinn hid a smile. "Sure thing, hun."

TRY AND FIND WHERE Z IS. MUAHAHAHAH! If you do, please PM/review. PLEASE RECOMMEND ANIME while you're at it. Cheers!


End file.
